Grounding hub locknuts are typically used in association with conduit connectors. Such conduit connectors are generally used to terminate electrical conduit with an electrical panel box.
An electrical panel box is commonly used in electrical wiring installations. At least one of the sidewalls of the electrical panel box has a plurality of knockout holes to receive electrical conductors in an electrical conduit. The conduit usually terminates at a side of the electrical panel box through a knockout hole and is secured by a conduit connector. The conduit connector has first and second hollow cylindrical members, with outer threaded portions. The first and second cylindrical members are separated by a separation ring. The second cylindrical member is typically dimensioned to receive a locknut and compression ring to secure an electrical conduit inserted therein. The first cylindrical member is dimensioned to be placed inside the electrical panel box through a knockout hole. To secure the conduit connector to the electrical box, a locknut is screwed onto the threaded portion of the first cylindrical member. The conduit connector fitting and the locknut are usually made of a metal for grounding purposes. The locknut has one or more mounting pads with threaded holes for mounting a grounding lug to which a ground wire (conductor) is secured. The terminating end of first cylindrical portion of the conduit connector fitting is usually exposed inside the electrical box. The terminating end can be sharp, rough and/or abrasive and may cause damage to the insulation or electrical conductors entering the panel box via the attached electrical conduit. There is a need to insulate and cover the locknut so as to minimize conductor chaffing, especially an insulated grounding hub locknut unit that is easy to install and which is easy to fabricate.